


По всем признакам, кроме одного

by Ffn12, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Drama, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Slap, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Стив Роджерс влюбился. Снова.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	По всем признакам, кроме одного

Сознание раздваивается. Ощущается это, как пустой автобан с двумя параллельными шоссе, разделенными бетонным отбойником. Обратная дорога рядом, но развернуться ты не можешь. Как-то так Солдат чувствует себя теперешнего и Баки Барнса прошлого.  
  
— Пойдем в кино? — спрашивает довоенный Баки, откидываясь на спинку стула. Стив, мелкий и напряженный, драит кастрюлю с таким остервенением, будто пытается протереть в ней дыру. Его губы поджаты, глаза прищурены. — Попробуешь снова через неделю.  
  
Стив скрипит зубами.  
  
— Ты мог бы попасть в тыловую службу, — продолжает Баки.  
  
— Прекрати. Я не хочу об этом. Тебе лучше пойти домой.  
  
— Я хотел бы остаться.  
  
— Иди домой, Барнс.  
  
— Я пойду на танцы.  
  
Стив фыркает, выключает воду и, вытирая руки полотенцем, рассматривает Баки. Его взгляд ощупывает. Может быть, Стив хотел бы глядеть в зеркало и видеть себя таким же. Баки чувствует неловкость за силу и здоровье.  
  
В сознании Солдата иногда всплывают целые сцены, а иногда просто реплики и ощущения. Костлявое плечо под рукой, например, или звук сердитого сопения, или запах мыла от волос. Постепенно Солдат ловит себя на свербящем, как давняя привычная боль, ноющем желании смотреть и прикасаться. Сначала с удивлением, потом с сочувствием он обнаруживает робкие образы, тайные и непонятые ни тогда, ни после, желания. А «после» это когда было? Это в теплой Италии, в разоренной Франции и дождливой Австрии.  
  
Страны и города сливаются в бесконечную, размытую дождями, истертую траками гусениц, истоптанную сапогами дорогу, в бескрайний не кончающийся лес. Баки не удивляется, спускаясь к завтраку и слыша новый язык, не тот, к которому приноровился неделю назад.  
  
Солдат отчетливо помнит, как в маленьком городе у озера, спеша из штаба и ввалившись без стука в комнату Капитана, Баки застает там кудрявого помощника артиллериста союзников. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд. Баки достает из-под куртки конверт с документами, парень натягивает штаны, хватает в охапку одежду и выметается, словно Баки наводит на него пистолет, а не взгляд. Вернувшийся из уборной Стив смущен, но молчалив. Солдат помнит смесь надежды и негодования. Душной ревности и пьянящей надежды.  
  
Солдат прогуливается во внутреннем дворе, заведя руки за спину и опустив голову. Конвой у двери провожает его взглядом. Снайпер на возвышении следит за каждым движением.  
  
— Тебе нужно расслабиться, — мягко говорит Баки. На нем старая кофта защитного цвета с распахнутым воротом. На Стиве рубашка и галстук. Он сидит над картой уже второй час, неподвижный и хмурый. — Размять тебе плечи? — Баки заходит со спины и опускает ладони, чувствуя себя неуместно пошлым. Честнее было бы стянуть кофту, сдернуть штаны и завалиться на кровать, разведя ноги. «Как же ты был жалок, Баки Барнс», — думает Солдат со злорадным презрением.  
  
Стив навещает его дважды в неделю. Когда он пропускает обычную встречу, Солдат начинает волноваться. Воспоминания мечутся. Шоссе в голове превращается то в переплетение лесных троп, то в партизанские подземные ходы, узкие и сырые. Солдат выключается и спит двое суток без глупых снов.  
  
— Прости, не успел вернуться вовремя, — улыбается Стив, входя в комнату. Солдат растягивает рот в ответ.  
  
«Где ты был, чертов придурок? Я чуть с ума не сошел от волнения», — звучит в голове взволнованный голос Баки Барнса.  
  
— Мне поставили дополнительное занятие с психиатром. Я все равно был занят, — отвечает Солдат. — Она считает, что еще немного и я смогу приступить к групповой терапии.  
  
— А ты хочешь этого? — Стив садится напротив. Он сияет, несмотря на ссадину на скуле и усталый вид.  
  
— Жду не дождусь, когда смогу рассказать другим особо опасным преступникам, как славно мы вертели дела с Капитаном Америка.  
  
Стив смеется. Он просит Солдата рассказать о прочитанных книгах, о воспоминаниях, смотрит со спокойной улыбкой, давно уже не посещавшей его лица. Очень давно. Наверное, он не улыбался так ни разу после смерти Сары.  
  
— Что-то случилось, Стив? Что-то изменилось? — спрашивает Солдат. Потому что он не такое трусливое, молчаливое ссыкло, как Баки Барнс.  
  
— Так заметно? — потирает затылок Стив. Он закусывает губу и наклоняется вперед. Накрывает ладони Солдата на столе своими и смотрит в глаза.  
  
— Рассказывай. У него темные волосы?  
  
— Да, вечно в беспорядке.  
  
— Что еще? — Солдат чувствует, что тело становится легким.  
  
— И потрясающие губы. Руки солдата и душа бунтовщика.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
— Мы давно были знакомы, но я будто не замечал его.  
  
— Видел только соратника?  
  
— Да. Того, кто всегда прикроет мне спину. Зачем мне рассказывать что-то, если ты и так уже догадался? Ты всегда понимал меня без слов.  
  
— Что еще?  
  
Стив молчит, переворачивает кисти Солдата ладонями вверх и переплетает их пальцы.  
  
— У него лучшие в мире глаза.  
  
«Голубые, как летнее небо над Кони-Айлендом. Серые, как грозовые тучи над Аццано. Синие, как снег на отрогах швейцарских альп», — пытается угадать Солдат глупыми напыщенными словами Баки Барнса.  
  
— Карие, — говорит Стив. — Никогда не мог устоять перед итальянцами, но ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
  
— Да. Тебе лучше пойти домой, Стив, — отвечает Солдат.


End file.
